<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among Us Drabbles and oneshots by Tristan_Trans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335885">Among Us Drabbles and oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristan_Trans/pseuds/Tristan_Trans'>Tristan_Trans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristan_Trans/pseuds/Tristan_Trans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feel free to request :D<br/>Look on the characters page to see who you can request :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dad angst and gore: WIP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dad stared as Milo's life force slowly faded away. Blood pooled under his body, floors stained. Dad's helmet fell to the floor as he came back from his coma-like state. He stared at Milo's cold, dead body in shock as the gravity of what just happened fell onto him.</p><p>Dad started to run around the ship, seeing body after body of his crewmates, his friends. He collapsed in the kitchen, what an ironic place to be as it was the place where it all started. Dad started to whisper to himself "its just a dream, its just a dream, itsjust a dream, itsjustadream"</p><p>He walked out of the kitchen, expecting to see his friends all at the table but no, there was only nellies dead carcass on it, half eaten. Dad rushed over to a bin and puked out all of his stomachs contents into it, an eyeball, his dogs eyeball, coming out as well as other body parts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝘓𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘢 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘙𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘱𝘱. </p><p>𝘓𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘮𝘦𝘵, 𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘯. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦. 𝘓𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘶𝘨 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦, 𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨.</p><p>Dad shot up gasping, wondering what had just happened when he heard a voice, a familiar voice. It said something but he couldn't decipher it. He got out of his bed and put on some slippers, not caring about his helmet or armour.</p><p>The voice said something again, though this time Dad could hear it. It said:<br/>"Copycat"<br/>Dad started breathing heavily and ran to the greenhouse, kneeling down whilst trying to catch his breath. He heard a quiet whine and saw a dog, big, shaggy and a coal black coat.</p><p>Dad slowly backed away from the dog, having memories that weren't his flashing through his mind. Many where of the dog playing with a young girl, though he never played with a dog like the one in the memory. Dad's gut screamed at him to run away but he couldn't, he was stuck in place as he stared at it.</p><p>The dog started barking and growling at him, Dad's head tilting wondering what it was. He looked behind him and a drooling maw was the last thing he saw before his vision went blank, all his memories wiped, just how the association likes him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Explanation of characters and plot stuff I guess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just an explanation of who is who in this and stuff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok, im going to start with the characters.</p><p>Dad: Old admin whos crew is now under Osl. Went MIA after his dog was killed.<br/>Looks: Black suit with small goat horns and flowers growing out of cracks in helmet visor. <br/>Personal stuff: They're 35, trans ftm, is with another crew member called Asi. </p><p>Osl: New admin.<br/>Looks: White suit with holes for their dog tail and ears to pop out of. Had long hair but now has a pixie haircut with 2 long strands at front.<br/>Personal stuff: They're 19, female, is aromantic.</p><p>Asi: Scientist<br/>Looks: Red suit with an antenna. Has a glow up visor that shows their emotions.<br/>Personal stuff: Has a kid called Quill, is a robot, is 30, is now dating Lies.</p><p>Posi: Imposter <br/>Looks: Dark green suit with red eyes, Asi swears they glow in the dark. Has a long green tail and scale patches.<br/>Personal stuff: Is dating Trist (Lime), is 23, is non-binary and is not out as nb yet. St</p><p> </p><p>Lies: Cook<br/>Looks: Pink suit with small wings on the back. Has unicorn horn and tail.<br/>Personal stuff: Is 28, is dating Asi.</p><p>Trist: Imposter<br/>Looks: Lime green suit with a balloon on their head. <br/>Personal stuff: Is 20, is genderfluid, is dating Posl.</p><p>Damien: Doctor<br/>Looks: Purple suit with a stethoscope and a scratch on his visor.<br/>Personal stuff: Is 34, is male, is dating Carlos.</p><p>Carlos: Electrician <br/>Looks: Orange suit with goggles, has a chunk of his visor missing.<br/>Personal stuff: Is 33, is dating Damien, has a pet parrot called Kida.</p><p>Heather: Botanist <br/>Looks: Blue suit with a flower on her head.<br/>Personal stuff: Is 23, has a small bean buddy, dating Alex.</p><p>Grace: Nurse<br/>Looks: Yellow suit with a sprout on top of her head.<br/>Personal stuff: Is 28, is trans mtf and only has 1 arm.</p><p>Alex: Mechanic<br/>Looks: Cyan suit with belt covered in tools.<br/>Personal stuff: Is 25, dating Heather.</p><p>Zander: Vet<br/>Looks: Brown suit with cat ears and cat tail posting out.<br/>Personal stuff: Is 20, has a hamster named Gill.</p><p>Ask questions about anything :D</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>